wondercombat_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Annabelle Zera
Annabelle Zera is a fierce thirteen years old hunter, appearing in Wonder Combat Universe Six. She is the partner and bodyguard of the unstable Tyson Locker. Appearance Annabelle has long brown hair, dressed in pigtails, and hazel eyes. She usually wears a sleeveless dress (white, orange or yellow), black stockings and orange boots. Her two sabres are either in her hands or in her back, locked in a special device. Story A Hard Sword Life Annabelle is born in the volcanic zone of Circonfix. Annabelle's father left before her birth, and her mother died when she was four years old, so she was raised in an orphanage led by the Order of Edelweiss. She was taught how to fight since the age of seven, and when she was ten, she chose to be specialized in swordsmanship. At the age of twelve, Annabelle was authorized to leave the Order to become a mercenary. She entered the Mercenary School of Ice a few weeks later, where she met Tyson Locker, a extremely powerful fire master. The two of them bonded quickly, and one year after Annabelle's arrival, they worked as a team in the mercenary world. She earned her first sword, Shishi Oh, for her first mission success. The Unkown A few months after her thirteenth birthday, she found a strange sword on a daily mission with Tyson. She felt it was special, but Tyson didn't feel anything with his magic senses. So Annabelle went to see Caitlin Gloss, the best artifact specialist in the world. After a few days of intense research, Caitlin discovered the sword is indeed special. The enchantment on it is very powerful, and the sword identified itself as Meisai. It has around two thousands years of existence, and its power is to copy the power of the enchanted sword it fights. So Annabelle learned about all the powers it has, and became even more efficient in her job. Meanwhile in another universe During another daily mission, Annabelle and Tyson met an unexpected opponent, who kill them both. But they do not remain dead for long, because they both become Divine Servants - Annabelle under the sign of Gemini and Tyson under the sign of Aquarius. Annabelle finds herself quickly in a Servant War in a video game world, with her master, Pegasus Noachia. They team up with another master and her Servant of Pisces, who happens to be Leonardo da Vinci himself, though under another appearance Personality and Relationships Annabelle is a very quiet and calm girl, and she likes to study very much. Her main hobbies are to read, mainly school books, and to practice her swords skills. She does not like to fight, but will do whtever it takes to protect the ones she cares about. Especially Tyson. Not only they became best friends, but she is also a moral support for the young mage, and is over protective with him. Fighting Style and Skills Annabelle is a sword master, so she fights with swords. Katanas, to be more accurate. Shishi Oh is a black-bladed katana, while Meisai has a light grey blade. She usually uses only one at a time, but happens to draw both of them when really in trouble. Her fighting style is really classic and conventionnal, really samurai-like. Always using one sword in two hands. She is faster than normal humans, and even more when she is boosted by her teammate Tyson. When unarmed, she uses her personal fighting style , a variation of French boxing and breakdance. She learned the basics in medicine in her school, so she compensate her lack of strength with her speed and accuracy. She knows where to hit to make her opponents unconscious, or make them feel bad at least. Trivia * Annabelle family name, Zera, is her father's family name, and an obvious reference to Zera, the Fairy Tail character she was physically based on. * The fact that Annabelle wears her two sowrds on the same side of her back, on her right shoulder, is a reference to the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia. ** Annabelle even says that she uses Shishi Oh on opponents she has to kill, and Meisai on opponents she may spare. The same way Geralt uses two different swords : the iron sword for humans, and the silver sword for creatures. * Annabelle's mother's name, Clinton, may reveal a bond between Annabelle and Isabelle, both high skilled sword masters. This is probaly not a coincidence.